Zura
by LilithL
Summary: Każdy z nich ma już dosyć tej wojny.


Tytuł: _Zura_

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Joui Boys, czyli Gintoki, Takasugi, Sakamoto i Katsura.

Ostrzeżenia: K+ (chyba?)

Streszczenie: Każdy z nich ma już dosyć tej wojny…

* * *

><p>To był kolejny dzień wojny przechodzący w ciemną noc pełną krzyków rannych bądź umierających, którzy zaściełali trawnik przed świątynią niczym opadłe z drzew liście. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze, tracili coraz więcej ludzi. Niegdyś liczny oddział malał każdego dnia. Jeśli nie znajdą sposobu na tych cholernych Amanto, niedługo śmierć czeka ich wszystkich.<p>

Gintoki przetarł twarz dłonią; nie mógł uwolnić się od brudu, który nieustannie na sobie czuł. Mógł szorować ciało aż do krwi, lecz nie potrafił zmyć odoru krwi, wojny i śmierci, którym przesiąknęło każde najmniejsze jego włókno, nawet dusza. Na swoich dłoniach nieustannie widział plamy krwi. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to któregoś z martwych kompanów, zabitego wroga, czy jego samego. To po prostu przestało mieć znaczenie.

Wciąż organizowali pochówek zmarłych, kopiąc doły dla każdego z osobna, lecz w głębi serca Gintoki wiedział, że niedługo zaczną kopać jeden wielki dół, do którego będą wrzucać zwłoki. Już nie ludzi, już nie ciała. Zwłoki. Martwe resztki czyjegoś syna, brata, ojca, męża, kochanka. Po śmierci nic nie miało znaczenia. Na _wojnie_ nic nie miało znaczenia. Byle przetrwać, byle zabić.

Byle nie trafić do tego dołu.

Przeszedł pośród leżących, ignorując smród ciał, z których jedne gniły, inne ropiały, a jeszcze inne najzwyczajniej umierały. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Sakamoto rozdziera kolejną koszulę, mając nadzieję, że otrzymane pasy wystarczą na obwiązanie krwawiącej rany siedzącego przy nim mężczyzny. Nie mieli niczego; żadnych leków, bandaży, niczego. Żywność też się kończyła.

-To nie tak miało wyglądać!

Gintoki usłyszał rozemocjonowany głos Takasugiego. Nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, wolał nie wdawać się z nim w kolejną dyskusję na temat tego, jak _powinna_ wyglądać wojna. Nie wiedział, skąd w tym chłopaku brało się tyle nienawiści. On sam nienawidził każdego Amanto, odcinając ich łby nie czuł zupełnie niczego, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia po wbiciu ostrza w pulsujące ciało potwora. Od niedawna Takasugi zaczął się zmieniać, Gintoki zauważył to niechętnie i zanotował w pamięci, iż powinien zwracać na kompana większą uwagę. Jego poglądy były dość… rewolucyjne, Gintoki nie chciałby, skończyli po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Nie miał oporów przed zabijaniem Amanto, ale człowieka nie zabił jeszcze nigdy. Nie potrafił.

Jednakże wiedział, że to także się zmieni, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy bez wahania uniesie miecz i zabije przedstawiciela swojej własnej rasy. Wojna go zmieni, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiła.

Gintoki wszedł do wnętrza świątyni. Dawno obrabowana, częściowo zniszczona, prezentowała się wyjątkowo żałośnie. Nagle usłyszał hałas jakby ktoś zwalił na podłogę stertę dokumentów. Skierował kroki w stronę małego pokoiku na tyłach świątyni, dawniej zapewne należącego do któregoś z żyjących tu mnichów.

Przystanął w drzwiach, zdumiony niecodziennym widokiem.

Tak, jak przypuszczał, hałas spowodowały zrzucone na podłogę papiery, w większości mapy, ale też książki oraz zwoje. Po chwili również stół uderzył o drewnianą podłogę, wywrócony ze złością przez dyszącego ciężko Katsurę. Gintoki po raz pierwszy widział go w takim stanie. Rozbiegany wzrok szeroko otwartych oczu, wypieki na policzkach, czoło zroszone potem, drżące ręce, włosy w całkowitym nieładzie. To zupełnie nie pasowało do zdyscyplinowanego dowódcy, jakim zawsze był.

Katsura nie zaprzestał szału zniszczenia. Z rykiem chwycił za drewniany regał, na szczęście pusty, przechylił go tak, że padł na podłogę, wzniecając obłoczki kurzu. Zacisnął oczy, wsunął dłonie we włosy i mocno zacisnął w pięści, jakby zaraz miał zacząć wyrywać swoje czarne pukle garściami. Słychać było jego gorączkowe mamrotanie:

-Zginęli, zginęli, oni wszyscy zginęli, szlachtują nas, jak zwierzęta, jak owce, jak psy, stracone pół oddziału, dziesięciu ludzi nie dożyje jutra, zabiją nas zanim ta wojna się skończy..!

W pierwszym odruchu Gintoki był przerażony. Katsura Kotarou, wybrany przez cały oddział na dowódcę, znakomity strateg i wojownik, przyjaciel, który towarzyszył mu od tylu lat, oszalał. Najzwyczajniej w świecie oszalał. Jeśli nawet tak uporządkowana, spokojna osoba dała złapać się w szaleństwo tego świata, cóż pozostaje innym..?

Na szczęście Gintoki zdołał się opanować. Musi przede wszystkim wyrwać Katsurę ze szponów szaleństwa. Tylko jak..?

Wiedział, że racjonalna rozmowa prawdopodobnie zupełnie nie pomoże, zrobił więc pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Donośnym głosem krzyknął:

-ZURA!

Zaskoczony Katsura otrząsnął się z amoku. Spojrzał na stojącego w drzwiach srebrnowłosego samuraja. Nim pomyślał, rzekł cicho:

-Nie Zura, tylko Katsura.

Spojrzał na przewrócony stół i regał, sterty papierów zaściełające podłogę. Wrócił do rzeczywistości i dotarła do niego wiadomość, że sprawcą tego zniszczenia jest nie kto inny, jak on sam. Wytarł czoło rękawem, wziął głęboki oddech.

-Muszę tu posprzątać.

Gintoki chciał powiedzieć, że to nie będzie konieczne, świątynia i tak pójdzie z dymem prędzej czy później, ale nie powiedział niczego. W milczeniu patrzył przez chwilę na zbierającego papiery Katsurę, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Stając na zewnątrz, zauważył Tatsumę górującego pośród leżących na trawniku rannych. Jego twarz była szara, oczy puste. Na rękach trzymał zakrwawionego mężczyznę, który wyglądał, jak kukiełka, której ktoś podciął wszystkie sznurki.

Kolejny martwy. Reszta czekała w kolejce do śmierci.


End file.
